random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Platinum Potato (roleplay)
List of Users *Dimentio8 (host) *PresidentFernando *AwesomeCartoonFan01 *TheWonderKat *Theweb0123 *Moon Snail *Faves3000 Chapter 1 Dimentio8: Are all five users present? (Moon Snail appears from the ground) Moon Snail: Hi, Dimentio8! Is it fine if I bring my Pokémon? Dimentio8: Sure! (Faves3000 appears out of nowhere) Dimentio8: Hi, Faves3000! Faves3000: Hi, Dimenti! (Theweb0123 appears from a Gameboy Advanced) Theweb0123: Hello! Dimentio8: Glad you made it, Web! (PresidentFernando falls from the sky) Dimentio8: Hi, PresidentFernando. PresidentFernando: Hello! (AwesomeCartoonFan01 and TheWonderKat come out of a hole in the ground) AwesomeCartoonFan01: Hi, Dimentio8! TheWonderKat: Hi! Dimentio8: Why, hello there! Is everybody here? Faves3000: Pretty much. Dimentio8: Alright, you will go on a quest for emeralds which I have hidden across the Earth! When you think your done, you bring those emeralds back to me, okay? TheWonderKat: Sounds great! (A metal claw grabs onto the Platinum Potato) Dimentio8: HEY! That's my Platinum Potato! (The metal claw takes the Platinum Potato and flys away with it) Dimentio8: COME BACK HERE! Theweb0123: He got away. Dimentio8: Uhh... change of plan... We try to find the Platinum Potato! AwesomeCartoonFan01: Will this be like Indiana Jones? Dimentio8: If you want it to be... (Meanwhile) ????: MUAHAHAHA! I HAVE THE PLATINUM POTATO! Just what I need to power up my machine! Random Person: But how will we do it if they're in the way? ????: WHAT?! WHO'S IN THE WAY?! Random Person: These users on the Random-ness Wiki are trying to search for the Platinum Potato! (Random Person shows ???? the screen) ????: Leave them be, we'll destroy them later. Random Person: Why don't you just put the potato in the machine now? ????: It will only cause an explosion if we do it now! We need to find all ten Power Potatoes in order to power the machine. Random Person: How do you know it will work? ????: Oh, it'll work. Or my name isn't... (???? steps out of the darkness) ????: LORD ZORGU! Random Person: Wait, is your first name Lord or Zorgu? Lord Zorgu: IT'S LORD! LORD IS MY FIRST NAME! ZORGU IS JUST MY LAST NAME! (Dora the Explorer appears out of nowhere) Dora the Explorer: Zorgo means care in Spanish! Can you say Zorgo? Lord Zorgu: GET OUT OF MY SECRET LAIR! NO NICK JR. ALLOWED! Dora the Explorer: OKAY! (Dora goes out the secret door) Lord Zorgu: That was random... Random Person: Should we go search for the Power Potatoes? Lord Zorgu: Yes, we should. (Meanwhile) Dimentio8: I think we should go to that huge island over there, but we have to swim there. Uhh... raise your hand if you know how to swim. (Nobody raises their hand) Dimentio8: It looks like we have to build a boat... Well, we gotta find some wood. TheWonderKat: Then let's find some wood! (2 minutes later) Theweb0123: I found some wood. Dimentio8: THAT'S A LOT OF WOOD... TheWonderKat: And we need a sticky-like substance in order to make the wood stick together. Dimentio8: Well, we could always use this water and mix it with the sand. (2 minutes later again) Dimentio8: The boat is finished. (The users go on the boat) AwesomeCartoonFan01: AND NOW WE ROW! Dimentio8: USE YOUR HANDS TO ROW THE BOAT! TheWonderKat: Actually, I made some oars while you were finishing the boat. Dimentio8: Oh. Theweb0123: (whining) Why couldn't we have just ridden my Nyan Cat there? Dimentio8: NOT EVERYTHING CAN BE SOLVED WITH MEMES, WEB!!! PresidentFernando: Girls, you're both pretty. Now can we please get moving? I'm bored out of my mind. Dimentio8: (angrily) I'M NOT A GIRL! (they row away) Moon Snail: This had better be worth it... Chapter 2 (2 hours later) Dimentio8: (wakes up) EH?! WHERE ARE WE?! Moon Snail: We're at the island! Theweb0123: YES! Dimentio8: Hmm... LOOK AT THAT! (A metal claw rises from underwater) Lord Zorgu: I FOUND THE FIRST POWER POTATO! AND YOU, YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR PLATINUM POTATO BACK! Dimentio8: WHO ARE YOU?! Lord Zorgu: I AM LORD ZORGU! Dimentio8: GIVE ME MY POTATO! Lord Zorgu: Hmm, let me think about tha- NO! Moon Snail: NOW! Lord Zorgu: NO! (Moon Snail tries to inhale Lord Zorgu) Lord Zorgu: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! (is inhaled) (Moon Snail tries to swallow) (Lord Zorgu gets out of Moon Snail's mouth and takes all of the users into his lair) Chapter 30 NOTE: Dimentio8 is just writing the final chapter for now. Please do not view unless you want to spoil the ending. Lord Zorgu: MUAHAHA! NOW, NOBODY WILL STOP ME! Dimentio8: BUT WE WILL! Lord Zorgu: Aaaaaand... (Machine blasts a laser at Dimentio8, destroying him) Users: DIMENTIO8! Lord Zorgu: AND NOW, FOR THE REST OF YOU! (Machine fires lasers everywhere) TheWonderKat: RUN! (The Platinum Potato rises from the machine) Lord Zorgu: NOOOO! Get the back-up power source! (Random Person comes in and puts a dark, glowing orb inside the machine) Lord Zorgu: YES! (Earthquake happens) TheWonderKat: What's happening?! (The Platinum Potato goes to the spot where Dimentio8 was destroyed and brings him back to life) Users: DIMENTIO8! YOUR BACK! (Dimentio8 starts glowing, with light surrounding him) Dimentio8: It's time to finish what started... Lord Zorgu: Gladly. (Lord Zorgu starts glowing, with darkness surrounding him) (Dimentio8 and Lord Zorgu blast two beams; both light and dark; at each-other, which collide) Dimentio8: I can't let you win! (The other users start glowing and have light surround them) Moon Snail: Woah... (The other users help Dimentio8) Lord Zorgu: NOOOO! (The beams hit Lord Zorgu) (Lord Zorgu is lifted up from the ground) Lord Zorgu: How... I had everything I needed to destroy everything! How could I fail?! (Dark beams emit from Lord Zorgu) Lord Zorgu: NOOOOOOOOO! (Lord Zorgu explodes) (Everything goes back to normal) TBA